


Phoenix

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's life hangs in the balance as a disaster rocks her world. Will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

The flames burned brightly as she stood on the sidewalk. She could feel the heat rising as people tried to pull her away. Her body not reacting to what was going on around her. Everything happening in slow motion. This was not happening, not to her, not now. 

Grace's heart pounded inside her chest and she could hear the blood pumping through her veins as she watched in shock at the events in front of her. Several passers by grabbed hold of her, pulling her away from the flames. She shook her head as she refused to move, not even an inch, pushing them away from her. 

She stood on the side walk, inches away from the flames, no intention of moving around. Watching everything she had built up be destroyed in a matter of moments. All of the hours she had sweated to get her dream up and running. Almost getting into debt until her parents bailed her out. Then the restaurant had taken off, opening a second in LA. But her heart firmly belonged in Modesto. It was where her family were, her friends. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her hard away from the flames. "Miss come away," he said 

The full force of a second blast catapulted them across the street, broken glass and debris flying in every direction. The fire so hot now that the fire service were on stand down until it could be properly contained.

Her arm fell to her side, her eyes looking down, seeing the blood dripping on her hand. Sounds around her were muffled and she could barely make out the noise of the sirens in the distance. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her body was pinned between the passer by who had been standing behind her and the debris from the building. The sounds around her becoming louder, as well as the ringing in her ears. 

"Miss, miss are you okay?"

Grace looked up, seeing one of the firefighters standing over her, his hand reaching out for her, brushing the debris from off her back.

Finally her eyes managed to focus, seeing someone beneath her. The guy who had tried to pull her away before the blast. He wasn't moving! 

She looked up at the firefighter who shook his head. "Don't look a him, Miss. Just focus on me,"

Grace took hold of his hand as he pulled her up, noticing the blood on her hand then the pain in her head. As she stood, she realised that one of her shoes were missing and she could feel the coldness of the cold concrete of the road in contrast with the searing heat of the fire. 

She raised her free hand to her head, the blood sticky on her fingers. 

"WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" The fireman shouted. 

Grace's body turned around again as her eyes laid on the fire again that was destroying her restaurant. The medic looked at her as she refused to look away. 

"Are you hurt miss? That's a pretty nasty gash on your head. Can you tell me your name?"

A blank look shot across her face as the sick feeling washed I've her, making her head pound. 

"I...I..."

Everything began to fade to black and she felt light headed. The medic managing to catch her in time as she fell into her arms.

 

Jeremy looked up, hearing the fire engine noises in the distance. Being back in Modesto was strange. It wasn't home and hadn't been for a very long time. But with most of his family still here, from time to time he would come back. Months ago he would visit more frequently but not so much now. This being the time first since, since he'd lost her.

He had thought about her since arriving a few days ago but his family knowing him as well as they did, we're trying to keep his mind off her. Which was a task in itself. 

Jeremy was lost in thought for a moment as he heard another siren rushing in the distance. 

"Those poor people," Valerie said as she caught her sons eye. Every now and again he would get a lapse in concentration. Knowing what or who he was thinking about. Jeremy had never told her why they had split up just that it was all his fault. 

Valerie smiled at her son as her cell vibrated on the kitchen table. 

"Ma I thought we said no phones!" Jeremy said, shaking his head and giving his mother that cheeky grin.

"I thought I'd turned it off,"

She picked it up, ready to switch it off until she saw the name on the screen. "It's Joanne,"

Jeremy looked at his mother his smile disappearing. "Joanne? Joanne Adams?" He asked.

Valerie nodded as she picked it up.

They both looked around the room as his nieces cell phone buzzed too. A guilty look written across her face. She picked it up, shaking her head.

"There's a huge fire down town. McCarthy paint shop and..."

She stopped mid sentence looking at her uncle.

"McCarthys that's next too..." She tried to finish but couldn't, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. 

"I'm sure it's nothing,"

Jeremy felt a cold chill down his spine. The reality couldn't be as worse as the scenario currently racing through his mind. He stared at his mother as her phone conversation ended. "Well?" He called out, hoping for better news. "What did she say?" 

"I'm so sorry......"

Jeremy lips mouthed something without actually speaking a word. 

"Is it bad?" His niece asked.

Valerie sat down at the kitchen table not wanting to retell what Joanna had just told her. "There was a fire then an explosion. Joanna is on her way to the hospital with Grace,"

"How... How bad is she?" Jeremy finally asked. 

"Everyone escaped the fire but she was caught up in the explosion on the street,"

"I... I have to go,"

Valerie shook her head not wanting her sons heart to be broken again.

"Is that such a good idea considering how the two of you left things. Her family might no appreciate you being there,"

"Then why did Joanna phone you?" He asked.

"She didn't want you to hear about it on the news."

Jeremy stood in the middle of the room remembering what happened after Richard and Tonya's wedding. Crashing his car and waking up in hospital. Sure he had heard Grace's voice and only then to be told that she had gone.

"Please Ma," 

Valerie got to her feet again, taking hold of her sons hand. "Okay. But we're just going to see how she is then leave, okay. I don't want you hurt anymore than you have already!"

She still didn't know the full story about why they had split up just that they had and it had broken her son in two. Never seeing him so heart broken. Knowing that in Jeremy's mind, Grace had been the one!

"I'll drive. I don't want us ending up in hospital too," 

Jeremy picked up his coat, waiting impatiently for his mother. Not knowing what scene they were going to find when they got to the hospital. Feeling sick inside. Now he knew how Grace felt that night when he'd been in that accident.


End file.
